leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon S: The Movie
Sailor Moon S: The Movie was the second movie of the original anime, first released in Japan in 1994. The movie was dubbed into English by Pioneer Entertainment and Optimum Productions.Sailor Moon S: The Movie by Allmovie Summary Plot Luna has a cold, so she decides to go home and Artemis asks her if he could walk her home, but she refuses and later, she became weak in the middle of crossing the street. Fortunately, she has been rescued by Kakeru from a car and is taken care of in his house. After confessing about walking her home, Artemis plans to search for her with help of the human girls. Trivia * This movie was based on The Lover of Princess Kaguya and was the only original Sailor Moon to be based on the manga. * This movie featured a tailor-made astronaut's helmet for Usagi, which had two small spheres protruding from the helmet to accommodate her odango as revealed from her imagination. * This is the only time in the original anime where Luna's human form was shown. * Silver Crystal Power was only used in this movie. * Due to the presence of three Outer Senshi, Chibiusa, and the Holy Grail, as well as the winter break being mentioned, this movie likely took place sometime around Episode 122 before ''Hotaru Tomoe was revealed to be the reincarnation of Sailor Saturn. * In the first English dub, the song Moonlight Destiny was replaced with Nothing At All. * Luna's transformation into her human form was partially cut from the English dub due to the nudity present in the scene. * In the manga version, Princess Snow Kaguya was destroyed by ''Rainbow Moon Heart Ache while in the original anime version, she was destroyed by a convergence attack performed by all nine Sailor Senshi called Silver Crystal Power. * Chibiusa is given a full transformation sequence unlike her short ones in Sailor Moon S. * The movie had two versions in first English dub, with the title, "Hearts of Ice": ** One version aired on television and was released on VHS, which had included Dic's music and censorship to the Sailor Senshi transformations. ** The second version was released on DVD with uncut content and had most of the original music, though it still used the opening song from the dub with the English-language track. * Crisis, Make Up was dubbed in English as Super Moon Crisis Power instead of Moon Crisis Power like the Cloverway dub of Sailor Moon S. * The word Reform was added at the end of Rainbow Moon Heart Ache in the first English dub. * Princess Snow Kaguya's ominous theme songs would later be the theme songs to Queen Nehellenia on Super S and Sailor Stars. Goofs * In some of the shots during the fight with Princess Snow Kaguya, Sailor Pluto's sailor fuku mistakenly had shoulder pads attached to it. Gallery de:Schneeprinzessin Kaguya es:Sailor Moon S: La Película pl:Sailor Moon S: The Movie References Category:Films Category:Anime Category:Sailor Moon